Beauty of Uncertainty
by silverlaine
Summary: Addison and Alex in high school. ADDEX obviously. first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Does my name look like Shonda Rhimes to you?

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic. Ever. But I accept constructive criticism. .

Oh, and the title was from one KT Tunstall's songs from the album_**Drastic**__**Fantastic**_.

**Summary:** Addison and Alex in high school. Also includes other Grey's characters

* * *

**Beauty of Uncertainty**

_I need a mirror  
In the eyes of a man.  
I need no protection  
From my bullet-proof plan_.

Addison Montgomery stepped into the halls of Seattle Grace High, apparently walking rather fast as she was running "late" on her first day of classes. In reality, she was actually 30 minutes earlier than the time she was expected to come in. Very few people are in school yet, and as Addison rushed to find her locker, she suddenly felt her knees turn 80 as her body came in contact with the floor.

"Ow….." Addison muttered, putting her hands into her forehead as she started to feel dizzy.

"Hey, watch it!" A short-haired, pretty good-looking (as Addison thought) guy suddenly screamed angrily. Realizing that it was actually a girl he had bumped into, he apologized quietly as he stuck his hand out for the redhead.

"I'm sorry." The guy apologized again.

"N-no, it's fine. Thanks." Addison said as she accepted his hand and tried to stand up. The guy picked her things and knapsack up and gave it to Addison.

"I believe this is yours."

"Um...yes, um…thanks…"

"Alex. The name's Alex Karev."

"Well, um, thank you Alex. It's nice meeting you." And with that, an embarrassed Addison turned around and went looking for her locker.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

Addison went inside the classroom for her first period. Ignoring the fact that the room was nearly empty, she picked a seat in the front row so she can listen to the teacher intently in case of difficult lessons.

Addison brought out a pocket book until..

"Hey there. What'cha doin'?" She looked up as a black-haired woman seated next to her. "I haven't seen you here before. Are you new?"

Addison nodded.

"I figured. Anyway, I'm Callie Torres. And you are?"

"Addison. Addison Montgomery."

With that, a group of guys, _probably jocks_ Addison thought, came in noisily and disturbed the short silence that was in the classroom. One of them was Alex Karev as Addison noticed quickly and felt warmness creeping up to her cheeks. This, of course, did not go unnoticed by Callie.

"Someone's crushing on Alex Karev." Callie smirked.

Addison's eyes widened. "Wha-what? I do NOT have a crush on Alex Karev!"

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too!"

"Do not!" Addison said with a death-defying glare.

"Fine! You win. And FYI, I only said someONE, I didn't say it's you." Callie smiled.

The bell rang as they shifted into their seats quietly and waited for the teacher to come.

_This will definitely be an interesting day._ Addison thought.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I promise Ill work on it. **

**-Chesca .**


	2. Friends and Foes

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews!! They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

**McLonely:** I live in Denialand! Addex will forever be in my heart:P

**AddisonKarev:** Thanks! Glad you liked it!

**Addexlover:** Here's the next chap! Hope you'll like it!

**Disclaimer:** If I own Grey's I wouldn't have ruined ships like Shonda did.

* * *

**_Paper Aeroplane  
_**

_Well you're like a paper aeroplane  
That never seems to land  
Flying blind through anything  
Straight into the hand_

**Chapter 2: Friends and Foes**

The class slowly became crowded and the chairs began to fill up one by one. The bell rung as an African-American teacher wrote something on the blackboard that read "Mr. Webber."

"Good morning class. My name's Mr. Webber and I'll be your biology teacher for next year." The teacher said.

"Now, since it's the first day of class, lessons will be for later because I prepares a simple activity for everyone to get to know each other better. I will randomly be pairing each of you with another student from the class and give you the rest of the period to mingle, bond and whatever it is you'd like to do with each other. Just make sure that nothing and no one will cause any trouble. Clear?"

Mr. Webber seated quietly as he started calling out the students' names.

"Diane Cook you'll be with Alyssa Sanders."

"Addison Montgomery, Izzie Stevens."

Addison gave Callie a questioning look, but before she could answer—

"Calliope Torres, you're with Alex Karev."

Callie sighed as she said to Addison, "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." Addison simply stated. She started looking for Izzie Stevens as a tall, blonde girls with a face overloaded with make-up asked her, "Are you Addsisn Montgomery?" the girl said in an obviously annoyed voice.

"As a matter of fact—"

"First of all," the girl interrupted. "I don't think you know who you're talking to."

_Oh you have no idea_, Addison thought.

"I AM Izzie Stevens, head cheerleader, and if you must know I don't talk to new students. So you should actually be grateful that I am paired with you because this will be the last time you will get to say a word to me." Izzie said, flashing a fake smile.

Addison's blood was boiling and flames were coming out of her body, but she knew better than to spoil her first day so she kept quiet and simply ignored Izzie after her annoying introduction. If she can have it her way, she would have pulled Izzie's hair and slap her right then and there. But back to reality, all she could do was wait for the period to be over.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

"I'm not talking to you." Callie said as Alex approached her slowly.

"Look...I...I didn't mean for you to get mad I just.." Alex stuttered. "Come on, we're friends, Callie. Please don't ignore me like that."

Callie looked at Alex and said. "Correction, we _were_ friends and only up to the point where you started dating Izzie Stevens." She sighed and continued "I told you she'd bring nothing good, but did you listen to me? Noo...you acted like a stupid jock who falls easily for blonde obnoxious cheerleaders!"

"Okay, okay...I'm sorry. I was a jerk and obviously I got what I deserved." Alex said.

"What do you mean?"

"Perhaps you should know , I broke up with her last week."

Callie's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yup. I saw her lip-locking and spit-swapping with none other than Mark Sloan."

"I told you so." Callie said triumphantly. "Though I still need that apology."

" I'm sorry, Cal. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you and I should've trusted you instead of trusting some stranger I barely know. I learned my lesson. Can you forgive me?" Alex said with cute little puppy eyes.

Callie laughed and said, "Fine. Apology accepted. Just promise you won't do it again. You know I'm just looking out for you."

"Yes, mother."

She simply ignored that comment as she noticed Addison looking as if she wanted to get out of the classroom as fast as possible. Understanding exactly what Addison is going through (Hello? She was paired with Izzie Stevens.), Callie knew she has to save her friend from the wrath of the cheerleader.

"Wait here." She said as she stood up, grabbed Addison's hand and seated her next to Alex.

"Thanks, Cal. I seriously needed to get away from that woman." Addison said.

"No prob. So anyway, I'd like to introduce you to someone. Addie this is Alex. Alex, Addison.

Before Addison could say something, Alex once again apologized, "I'm sorry about this morning."

"Okay am I missing something here?" A confused Callie asked.

"I bumped into her this morning, but she didn't tell me her name."

"Well, now you know, Alex Karev." Addison said with a smile.

The bell rung loudly as the trio got up and said goodbye to Mr. Webber.

* * *

So whaddaya think? Just click that purple button and let me know..hehe. ♥♥

Oh and Paper Aeroplane is one of KT Tunstall's song again.

**-Chesca**


End file.
